


Zadzwoń do mnie

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bracia, Brothers, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Motel, Sex, Wincest - Freeform, miłość, miłość bez granic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Sezon 14. Nigdy nie jest za późno, by wyznać sobie miłość. Niekoniecznie braterską. Wincest mnie wziął i pokonał. ;-)





	1. Drunk call

Przybrudzone ściany pulsowały w rytm wściekle czerwonego neonu z nazwą knajpy, od którego migotania można było dostać oczopląsu. Butelki za barem lśniły wielokolorowym, z przewagą czerwonego, blaskiem. Kieliszki i kufle szły im w sukurs, namiętnie polerowane przez korpulentnego, brodatego barmana w koszulce z walkirią na motorze i tatuażami wszędzie tam, gdzie wzrok sięgał. W głośnikach adekwatnie leciał ostry rock, choć bywalcami „Tech Noir” w Lebanon nie były same Anioły Piekieł.

Było głośno, dymnie, alkoholowo i tłumnie.

Dean siedział na wysokim stołku przy kontuarze, otoczony ludźmi przepychającymi się po kolejne piwa i drinki, a mimo to całkiem sam. Nie miał ochoty na flirt – zresztą, nie było z kim poflirtować, ani pijackie pogaduszki z bliźnimi. Ogólnie nie miał ochoty na bliźnich, więc aż dziw brał, po co zajrzał do „Tech Noir”, kiedy mógł wykupić pół monopolowego i upijać się w samotności w swoim pokoju w Bunkrze. Cóż, logika czasem go zawodziła.

Bowiem tego wieczora postanowił zatracić się w piciu, a do tego, jak orzekła jego podświadomość, najlepiej służyły bary – koniec i kropka. Do tego miał zamiar pić na poważnie. Nie po raz pierwszy i zapewne – nie ostatni. Chyba, że tym razem zapije się na śmierć, co podobno się zdarzało.

Niestety, nalewany czułą, choć mocno owłosioną i wytatuowaną dłonią barmana, Jim Beam nie pomagał. Nie tym razem. W sumie whisky nigdy nie pomagała na tyle, na ile Dean się spodziewał. Znieczulała i przytępiała zmysły, ale myśli i tak tłukły mu się po głowie i goniły jedna za drugą jak pies za własnym ogonem.

Dean uważał się za alkoholika jako tako funkcjonującego i przeważnie takim bywał, ale smutny fakt pozostawał faktem – od lat pił za dużo. Każdy pretekst zdawał się dobry. Pił na rozweselenie, humor i podryw, a czasem wprost przeciwnie – na melancholię, gniew i zgorzknienie. Po to, by zagłuszyć nieustanne wyrzuty sumienia (zawsze coś go gryzło), bądź by rozluźnić się na tyle, by zapomnieć o całym bożym świecie i w końcu zasnąć na te swoje minimalistyczne kilka godzin.

Bobby Singer – ten ich, nie alternatywny, który, nie ukrywajmy, również nie wylewał za kołnierz, twierdził, że whisky jest najlepszym przyjacielem łowcy i do licha, miał rację. A co dopiero w przypadku łowcy, który właśnie wyprowadził archanioła Michała z ziemi egipskiej (powiedzmy), domu niewoli, rzucając go w nowy, kuszący świat, a na dodatek uszczęśliwiając własnym ciałem. Nie w sensie biblijnym, choć Dean czuł się tak samo zbrukany, jakby tamten posiadł go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Patrzył jego oczyma, cedził nienawistne słowa jego ustami, mordował jego rękoma, podczas gdy on tonął w szarej brei nieświadomości, z trudem łapiąc oddech i zbyt rzadko wynurzając się na powierzchnię. Nie przestał walczyć – nie potrafiłby, ale nie wyrwał się z matni. Archanioł sam z niewiadomych przyczyn odpuścił, porzucając go jak brudną szmatę, wykorzystaną i wyżętą do cna. Od tego czasu czuł się nieczysty. Brał tak gorące prysznice, że czerwona jak u raka skóra piekła ogniem piekielnym, ale duszy nie potrafił wyszorować. Miał płonną nadzieję, że alkohol zdezynfekuje go od środka, więc pił jakby od tego miało zależeć jego być albo nie być. Nie pomagało.

Wiedział, że nie pomoże, ale mimo to pił dalej.

Co do picia w samotności, nie chciał zamykać się we własnym pokoju, bo odkąd wrócił, nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca w Bunkrze nawiedzanym przez świeżo upieczonych łowców z tamtego świata, których niańczył jego nadopiekuńczy brat. Snuli mu się pod nogami, zerkali podejrzliwie, nie ufali za grosz. Nie dziwił im się, ale z dnia na dzień rosła w nim irracjonalna wściekłość. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć, by wynieśli się do diabła. Ale diabła już nie było. Zabili go wespół wzespół, zastępując aniołem jeszcze gorszym niźli wszystkie demony podziemi.

Kto by pomyślał, że anioły to takie dupki? Cóż, Winchesterowie wiedzieli o tym od dawna, ludzie ze świata po Apokalipsie – od tejże Apokalipsy, ale reszta żyła w błogiej nieświadomości, chyba że mieli nieszczęście spotkać jakiegoś na swojej drodze. Nie trafiając na rzadki egzemplarz obdarzony dobrym sercem jak Cas. Który początkowo też bywał dupkiem. Teraz zdarzało mu się błądzić i wyczyniać straszne głupoty, ale nie z dupkowatości. Jack, w połowie archanioł (i to po archaniele czystego zła) też był w porządku, choć powinien okazać się potworem, za którego przez jakiś czas bardzo chciał go uważać Dean. O tak, w tym przypadku to on był dupkiem jakich mało.

Prychnął sam do siebie, mocniej zaciskając palce na szklaneczce ze smętną resztką whisky na dnie i skupił wzrok na leżącym tuż obok niej telefonie. Cztery nieodebrane połączenia od Sama – w tym hałasie nie usłyszałby trąby jerychońskiej. Jasne. Jego cholerny, nadopiekuńczy, młodszy brat. To on powinien się nim opiekować. A może już nie musiał? Tak czy inaczej, przyzwyczajenie wciąż robiło swoje.

Pozostawało pytanie, czy Sam dzwonił, bo się o niego martwił, czy stało się coś poważniejszego, na przykład Maggie złamała sobie obcas, biegnąc za królikołakiem (serio, on by tej dziewczynie nie dawał broni do ręki, a na polowania wysyłał co najwyżej na nieistniejące, puchate królikołaki lub gnomy a la „Harry Potter”) albo Castielowi urwał się guzik od odwiecznego prochowca? Nieco zamglony Jimem Beamem umysł podsuwał Deanowi coraz bardziej absurdalne powody, za którymi kryły się telefony od brata, ale wieloletnie doświadczenie mówiło mi, że nieodebranie wiadomości od Sama mogło mieć tragiczne konsekwencje. Więc oddzwonił.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał pospiesznie Sam, nie dając mu szansy na odezwanie się jako pierwszemu.

\- Tak – mruknął Dean, zastanowił się chwilę i prawdomównie zmienił zdanie. – Nie. Piję.

\- Bardziej niż zwykle? – zapytał Sam nieco kąśliwie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Dean, po czym ponownie nie zgodził się sam ze sobą. – Tak.

\- Przez niego? – w głosie brata, mimo zagłuszającej go, dudniącej w tle piosenki „Evanescence”, zabrzmiał prawdziwy smutek. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego Dean pije. Tym razem.

\- Nie, piję po to, by zapomnieć, że się wstydzę, że piję – błysnął wariacją na temat „Małego księcia” Dean i zaśmiał się ochryple. – Pewnie, że przez tego skrzydlatego arcydupka, braciszku.

Słysząc słowo „braciszku”, Sam domyślił się, że sytuacja jest poważna. Tym bardziej, że Dean pojechał do Lebanon Impalą, więc szanse na powrót miał znikome. Chyba, że postanowi wrócić do Bunkra pieszo. Wężykiem.

\- Przyjechać po ciebie? – westchnął, trąc zaczerwienione oczy, czego oczywiście Dean nie mógł zobaczyć.

Ostatnio Sam zdecydowanie za mało sypiał. A chociaż ulga z odzyskania starszego brata mniej więcej w jednym kawałku niemal go przytłoczyła, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że archanioł Michał nadal biega gdzieś na wolności i knuje Chuck wie co. Pomieszkująca w Bunkrze nowa gromadka łowców była pełna zapału, ale niezbyt doświadczona w polowaniu na potwory, więc musiał mieć na nich oko. Jak i na pozbawionego mocy i jeszcze bardziej zagubionego Jacka, którym na szczęście opiekował się Castiel. Może poprosi go, by roztoczył skrzydła anioła stróża także nad łowcami z alternatywnego uniwersum, a on będzie mógł się w końcu wyspać. Jak już przywiezie Deana z baru. Jeśli ten się zgodzi.

\- Przyjedź – zgodził się niespodziewanie Dean, zaglądając na dno szklaneczki. Smętnie puste. – Niedobrze mi.

Wspaniale, pomyślał Sam, wobec tego prócz mocnej kawy, przydadzą się papierowe torebki.

\- Nie będę rzygał – obraził się Dean, jak gdyby usłyszał jego myśli i stanowczo wyłączył komórkę. Niedobrze było mu na duszy, nie ciele. No, może na ciele, patrz – na żołądku, też odrobinkę.

*

Dean rzeczywiście nie oddał czci bogom rozkładu, ani w barze, ani w buicku Riviera z 1963 roku (Ludzie Pisma z ich Bunkra mieli dobry gust), którym podjechał po niego Sam. Wciśnięty w siedzenie pasażera – a nienawidził tego miejsca, z ponurą miną popijał gorzką, czarną kawę z podsuniętego mu przez młodszego brata kubka termicznego i równie posępnie spoglądał przez szybę w czarną dal przecinaną światłem reflektorów, co jakiś czas wyłapującym złowieszcze zarysy krzaków na poboczach i białe linie biegnące środkiem drogi.

\- Jakbyś mnie kochał, to byś ze mną był – wymamrotał znienacka, patrząc na Sama z pretensją w lekko zamglonych alkoholem, ciemnozielonych jak wzburzony ocean oczach i desperacko łyknął kawy z termosu.

\- Gdzie? W barze? – zlekceważył go Sam. – To do tej pory obaj byśmy byli narąbani i trzeba by wzywać Casa na pomoc. A on ma słabość do samochodów godnych alfonsa.

\- Piosenka taka – wyjaśnił z godnością Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od brata. – Ja byś mnie chciał, to byś mnie znalazł. A i tak się spóźniłeś.

\- Acha – przyjął do wiadomości Sam, robiąc w myślach szybki przegląd piosenek na podobną okoliczność i dochodząc do wniosku, że barman w „Tech Noir” uwielbiał „Evanescence”. – Zapewniam cię, że cię kocham i byłbym z tobą 24 godziny na dobę, gdybym tylko mógł. Słowo skauta.

\- Ale tak naprawdę? – zapytał Dean z uporem, postanawiając nie wypominać bratu, że nigdy nie był skautem, za to gęsto mrugając oczyma i rzęsami, których długości brat zawsze mu zazdrościł. – Bo ja też cię kocham.

\- Acha – powtórzył Sam, acz poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo.

Zerknął na trzeźwiącego się kawą Deana i czym prędzej wrócił wzrokiem na drogę, bo spojrzenie brata wzbudzało w nim niejasny niepokój. Było zbyt intensywne i natarczywe. Biorąc pod uwagę, że niedawno był świadkiem, jak panoszył się w nim archanioł Michał, wszelkie odbiegające od normy zachowania brata przerażały go jak cholera.

\- Nie wierzysz, co? – uśmiechnął się krzywo Dean i dodał niemal całkiem trzeźwo. – Przez tyle lat to ukrywałem, że aż strach. Straszny.

\- Co ukrywałeś? – spytał nieswoim głosem Sam, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Czuł, jak na policzki wypełza mu zdradliwy rumieniec, a żołądek zwija się w supeł. – Że mnie kochasz? Uwierz mi, zauważyłem. Wiele razy. Choćby wtedy, gdy poszedłeś za mnie do Piekła.

\- Do którego i tak w końcu trafiłeś – celnie zauważył Dean i westchnął, głębiej osuwając się na siedzeniu pasażera i uważając, by nie upuścić kubka. – Miłość braterska ponad wszystko, ale ja nie taką miałem na myśli. Dobra, nieważne, zapomnij, to taka pijacka gadka.

Supeł w żołądku Sama zacisnął się mocniej i boleśniej. Bez słowa zjechał na pobocze – w tym miejscu całkiem szerokie i płaskie jak stół, choć ciemne jak oko wykol i wyłączył silnik, po czym odwrócił się w stronę brata.

\- To jaką miałeś na myśli? – zapytał, niecierpliwie odgarniając włosy za ucho. Ręka lekko mu zadrżała. – Pamiętasz, że podobno jesteś hetero, zgodnie wyśmiewaliśmy wincest i inne stiele pisywane przez fanów opowieści Chucka, a nade wszystko jesteśmy braćmi?

Dean spłonął rumieńcem. Dosłownie – war oblał mu zwykle blade policzki aż po skroń. Spuścił oczy, wbijając je w termiczny kubek po kawie. Wszystko, by nie patrzeć Samowi w oczy.

\- Zapomnij – powiedział chrapliwie. – Proszę cię, zapomnij. Jestem zalany w trupa i gadam głupoty.

\- Nie jesteś. Widziałem cię zalanego w trupa i tak się nie zachowywałeś – nie ustępował Sam, którego myśli pędziły jak tornado najwyższego stopnia, przy którym krowy latają w powietrzu, a Dorotka znika z Kansas. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy też właśnie oświadczyłeś, że kochasz mnie nie całkiem jak brat brata?

\- Wcale że nie – wymamrotał obronnie Dean, wtulając się plecami w kąt między drzwiczkami a fotelem, choć klamka boleśnie wpijała mu się w plecy, a noga ugrzęzła pod deską rozdzielczą – jakim cudem bardziej wyrośnięty Sam się tu zwykle mieścił, pozostawało jego słodką tajemnicą.

\- Wcale że tak – prychnął Sam, dodając coś, czego Dean w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał – nieważne, po pijanemu czy na trzeźwo. – I dobrze, bo ja też.

\- Ty też? – powtórzył bezmyślnie, w końcu unosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć na brata i wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym z lekką pretensją, niepasującą do kogoś, kto wyznaje drugiej osobie miłość do grobowej deski. I poza nią. – Jak to, ty też? I przez ten cały czas nie pisnąłeś słówka? A Jess, Madison, Ruby – tfu, na psa urok, Amelia…

\- A Cassie, Lisa i setki zdobyczy na jedną noc? – odparował Sam, przewracając oczyma. – Jak niby miałem z nimi konkurować? Wyskakując z oświadczeniem, że kocham cię na zabój i może byśmy tak poszli do łóżka?

\- Nie raz spaliśmy w jednym łóżku – mruknął Dean, choć doskonale rozumiał różnicę. W gardle zaschło mu na wiór, jak gdyby tego wieczoru nie wypił prawie całej butelki Jima Beama i ze dwóch kaw. – Przy okazji - strasznie się rozpychasz. Ale ty… ty tak od dawna?

\- Od zawsze – westchnął Sam i niecierpliwie wytarł niesforną łzę, która postanowiła spłynąć mu po policzku. – Teraz już możesz dać mi w twarz i pogardzać mną do woli.

\- Zwariowałeś? – spytał słabym głosem Dean, gęsto mrugając, bo i jemu nieposłuszne łzy napłynęły do oczu. – Przecież to ja pierwszy z tym wyskoczyłem. Sam sobie mam dać po twarzy?

\- Poważnie? – upewnił się Sam, niepewnie przygryzając wargę. Kamień z serca spadł mu z takim hukiem, że gdyby był prawdziwy, ziemia zadrżałaby  w obrębie kilku kilometrów. - Nie jesteś zły?

\- Nie jestem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Deana. – Wciąż nieco zawiany, ale na pewno nie zły. W zasadzie to zaczynam się robić szczęśliwy.

\- W twoim przypadku to rzadkość – powiedział odruchowo Sam, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły w tłumionym uśmiechu.

\- W twoim też – odciął się Dean, gwałtownie wpychając kubek po kawie w schowek na drzwiczkach samochodu i nie mniej gwałtownie pochylając się w stronę brata, by złapać go za szyję i przyciągnąć bliżej.

Niczego nie spodziewający się Sam został obdarzony soczystym całusem prosto w usta. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się niemal w komiczny sposób, ale nie odepchnął Deana. Desperacko odwzajemnił pocałunek, rozchylając wargi i pozwalając mu na głębszą eksplorację. Brat smakował whisky i kawą – co oczywiste. Miał miękkie, ciut spierzchnięte usta i chyba wężowy język, bo Sam miał wrażenie, że sięga nim wszędzie, gdzie tylko chce. Dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa i drobne włoski na karku stające na baczność upewniły go, że Dean słusznie uchodził za znającego się na rzeczy.

Westchnął przeciągle westchnieniem stłumionym przez pocałunek i mocniej przygarnął się do brata, obejmując go za szyję i błądząc rękoma po plecach, niestety obleczonych w kurtkę, koszulę i t-shirt. Dean zamruczał z aprobatą, usiłując wyciągnąć koszulkę Sama zza paska opiętych dżinsów, ale na przednim siedzeniu buicka było niewygodnie jak cholera, a do tego dźwignia biegów stanęła im na przeszkodzie, wtrącając swoje trzy grosze. Stanowcze.

\- Ciasno – wymruczał Dean, walcząc z oporną materią.

\- Na tylnym siedzenie lepiej nie będzie – parsknął Sam, kierowany pewnym doświadczeniem. – O ile w ogóle chcemy… skonsumować… wiesz co… tak niepodziewanie…

\- Chcemy – upewnił go Dean, nieporządnie całując w usta, szczękę, szyję i gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć. – Ale czy to w ogóle kiedykolwiek byłeś z facetem?

\- Byłem – odpowiedział lakonicznie Sam. Wiele więcej nie mógł powiedzieć, bo pocałunki brata kneblowały mu możliwość żywszej konwersacji. – A ty?

\- No – wypowiedział się elokwentnie Dean, odsuwając na moment od Sama, by nabrać tchu. Zobaczył zbaraniałą minę brata i nagle obaj zaczęli się śmiać. – Ty też? Serio? Kto by się spodziewał, że jesteśmy równie otwarci na nowe doświadczenia.

\- Jak wrota stodoły – prychnął Sam, niepewnie dotykając obrzmiałych warg i mając ochotę na znacznie więcej. – Ale może jednak wróćmy do domu i zabierzmy się do tego jak cywilizowani ludzie. Wiesz, prysznic, kolacja przy świecach - mogą być hamburgery, choć żadne nie smakują tak dobrze jak twoje, piwo, Bob Seger…

\- O nie – przeraził się Dean, wyobrażając sobie Bunkier pełen obcych ludzi, a na dokładkę zatroskanego Casa i nic nie rozumiejącego Jacka. – Prysznic, hamburgery, piwo i Bob Seger jak najbardziej, ale jak sobie pomyślę o tych wszystkich przybyszach z postapokalipsy…

\- Motel – wszedł mu w słowo Sam, domyślając się, że tłok w Bunkrze działa na Deana deprymująco (na niego czasami też, ale co miał z tym począć - wyprosić nieproszonych gości?). – Days Inn? Jest niedaleko, zaraz za stacją benzynową na zjeździe na stanowa 36-kę. Byłoby jak dawniej.

\- Z tą małą różnicą, że dawniej nie przyszłoby nam do głowy to i owo – powiedział wolno Dean, uśmiechając się nieprzyzwoicie zmysłowo.

\- Przyszłoby, tylko byśmy to starannie ukrywali – uściślił Sam, na widok tego uśmiechu czując, jak miękną mu kolana, a twardnieje zupełnie coś innego. – Tyle, że nim dojedziemy do motelu, wytrzeźwiejesz, odwołasz wszystko i jednak dasz mi po pysku.

\- W życiu – zaperzył się starszy brat, zawiesił przez chwilę i dorzucił z nową mocą. - To jest nie wiem, czy już nigdy nie dam ci po pysku, ale z pewnością nie za to. Obaj powiedzieliśmy „a”, trzeba nam dopowiedzieć i „b”. Ruszaj.

\- To ja kupię piwo i świece, a ty hamburgery – zarządził Sam, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i powoli ruszając z pobocza. – Na stacji.

\- I prezerwatywy? – spytał nieśmiało Dean, a Sam z wrażenia zbyt mocno przycisnął pedał gazu i ruszyli przed siebie z wizgiem, zostawiając na porośniętych rachityczna trawą poboczu pisk zdzieranych opon i obłoczek spalin – buick Riviera z 1963 roku nie miał katalizatora.


	2. Trzeźwy seks

Pokój w motelu Days Inn był wyjątkowo czysty i schludny, choć mnogość rozmaitych w kształcie i kolorze pasków – tych z wykładziny, kapy na łóżku, poduszek na fotelach i kotar, mogła przyprawić o oczopląs. Nawet zasłonka pod prysznicem była w drobne, biało-niebieskie paseczki, co Dean sprawdził naocznie, bo stał pod chłodnym strumieniem wody chyba z dziesięć minut – nie po to, by opanować roznamiętnioną chuć (choć to też), ale by szybciej wytrzeźwieć.

Słysząc dobiegający z pokoju huk i brzęk, wytrzeźwiał jeszcze szybciej i wypadł z łazienki, w pośpiechu owijając się motelowym ręcznikiem kąpielowym (a jakże – także w paseczki), by stanąć oko w oko z Samem stojącym nad piwnym armageddonem. Papierowa torba z zakupami musiała wypaść mu z rąk i zaliczyć bliskie spotkanie z podłogą, tłukąc butelki i poniewierając hamburgerami.

Zgroza malująca się na twarzy brata rozczuliła Deana do reszty.

\- Nie martw się – mruknął rozbawiony. – Nie po to trzeźwieję, by znowu musieć się napić. Wytrzymam z pół godziny bez procentów.

\- Ale chciałeś… - tu Sam wykonał bezradny gest ręką, wskazując na świeczki ustawione na parapecie, stolikach nocnych i bujającym się na jedną stronę stoliku pod oknem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby bracia Winchesterowie szykowali się do wyjątkowo skomplikowanego, przywołującego nie wiadomo co rytuału, bo podgrzewacze były we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, każdy o innym aromacie.

\- I tak z kolacji przy świecach zostały nam świece – zaśmiał się Dean i nachylił się nad rozprutą, taplającą się w piwie papierową torbą. – Spokojnie, z tego, co widzę, ocalały też dwie butelki Coorsa, trzy hamburgery, porcja frytek i jakieś pojemniczki z czymś zielonym. Przeżyjemy.

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewny – bąknął Sam, nie mając na myśli uświerknięcia z głodu i pragnienia, a widok kucającego przed nim Deana przepasanego pasiastą materią. Drobne kropelki wody lśniły na piegowatym ramionach i bezwstydnie ściekały w dół, wsiąkając w bawełnę ręcznika, coraz bardziej zsuwającego się z bioder.

Dean wyczuł wzrok brata, bo rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie spod jednej uniesionej brwi i ostentacyjnie poprawił ręcznik.

\- Załatw jakiegoś mopa, a ja w międzyczasie uratuję, co się da – zaproponował. – Nim zerwiesz ze mnie to i owo.

Przywołany do porządku pragmatycznym poleceniem, choć zbity z tropu towarzyszącą mu zachętą, Sam udał się na poszukiwane mopa, ewentualnie papierowych ręczników i szufelki ze zmiotką.  

Kwadrans minut później piwna katastrofa została zażegnana, a Winchesterowie rozsiedli się na podwójnym łóżku w otoczeniu poduszek (i paseczków), racząc ocalałym prowiantem. Ściślej mówiąc, raczył się nim Dean, bo Sam nie potrafił przełknąć choćby kawałeczka.

Nerwowo przypiął się do butelki Coorsa, popijając małymi łyczkami i marząc o tym, by się znieczulić i zasnąć, nim dojdzie do czegoś niepokojącego i nieodwracalnego. Co gorsza, tego wieczoru nic go w bracie nie irytowało. Ironiczny błysk w oku, uniesienie trójkątnej brwi, pełne usta wilgotne od piwa i ketchupu, okruszki frytek zaplątane w kilkudniowy zarost – zamiast denerwować, przyciągały jak magnes. Znał Deana jak zły lub dobry szeląg, jego ciało także – nie raz opatrywali się, zszywali i rozmasowywali zesztywniałe mięśnie, ale tym razem postrzegał go zupełnie inaczej. Co za szaleństwo…

\- Jesteś… - zaczął niepewnie, przełykając obawę wraz z chmielem. – Czy jesteś…

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz spytasz, czy jestem pewny, to nie ręczę za siebie – mruknął Dean, spłukując ciepłym piwem smak zgniecionego cheesburgera i z ciut cierpiętniczą miną podsuwając bratu sałatkę Coleslaw w malutkim pojemniczku – jedyną strawą dla królika, jaką mieli na stacji. – Zjedz witaminek na odwagę.

\- W tym jest więcej konserwantów niż witamin – bąknął Sam, jednak posłusznie otworzył plastikowe wieczko. Tak niezgrabnie, że większość kapusty wylądowała na papierowym talerzyku zdobnym w baloniki i serpentyny – zestawie „urodzinowym” z tejże stacji.

\- Sammy – powiedział miękko Dean, widząc, jak bratu trzęsą się ręce. – Jeśli nie chcesz, dajmy sobie z tym wszystkim spokój.

\- Ale ja chcę, chcę – wymamrotał młodszy z Winchesterów, desperacko przymykając oczy, bo ręcznik wokół bioder Deana zaczynał się poddawać i rozwijać jak sztandar chwały. – Tylko się boję jak cholera.

\- Zawsze możesz być na górze – zaproponował Dean z szelmowskim wyrazem twarzy, przysuwając się do niego w wyraźnie niecnych zamiarach, bo jego dłoń (uzbrojona we frytkę) musnęła obleczone w jasne dżinsy udo brata.

\- Jak to – na górze? – jęknął Sam, bliski łez ze zdenerwowania. Wyglądało na to, że w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Ktoś musi być na górze, a ktoś na dole – wyjaśnił rzeczowo Dean, zagryzając piwo ową ostatnią, wystygniętą frytką i odstawiając butelkę z talerzykiem na nocny stolik. – Ktoś musi być gniazdkiem, a ktoś wtyczką. Chyba, że jedynie nawzajem zrobimy sobie dobrze.

\- Dean…. – jęknął ponownie Sam, także odsuwając od siebie papierową zastawę i mało nie przewracając przycupniętych na wezgłowiu łóżka dwóch świec roztaczających upojny zapach wanilii. – Jak możesz mówić o tym tak… beznamiętnie. Sucho. Klinicznie.

\- A wiesz co? Masz rację – przerwał mu Dean, bez zażenowania pozbywając się nieporęcznego ręcznika i pochylając w stronę młodszego brata. – Dosyć gadania. Beznamiętnego czy nie. Pocałuj mnie.

Nim Sam się spostrzegł, leżał rozciągnięty na łóżku z Deanem – nagim Deanem, otulającym go niczym koc, bądź oplatającym jak ośmiornica, dotykającym tu i ówdzie, z podkreśleniem ówdzie i całującym do utraty tchu. Dosłownie, bo w któryś momencie Samowi zrobiło się ciemno przed oczyma z braku tlenu, mimo że jego usta, język, podniebienie, a nawet migdałki stwierdziły, że dla tej przyjemności spokojnie mogą obejść się bez powietrza.

Pocałunek Deana rozgrzewał lepiej od wysokoprocentowej whisky i tak samo otumaniał. Sam bez większego oporu pozwolił ściągnąć sobie koszulkę (mimo, że aby to wykonać, musieli przerwać całowanie), dżinsy, a nawet – pal diabli, i bokserki. Rozgrzana skóra mrowiła, drobne włoski na ciele stawały mu dęba, w lędźwiach rodziło się niecierpliwe napięcie.

Nie zastanawiając się wiele, obrócił się na łóżku wraz z Deanem i teraz to on okrywał brata całym ciałem, poczynając sobie coraz śmielej – podążając ustami wzdłuż szyi i obojczyka, pieszcząc wrażliwe sutki, schodząc w dół, pokrywając drobnymi pocałunkami biodra i na koniec sięgając po nabrzmiałe przyrodzenie, które domagało się uwagi i zainteresowania. Nim wziął je do ust, zerknął w górę, i widząc przerażenie i ekscytację w zielonych oczach (w tym momencie rozjaśnionych do bursztynu), uśmiechnął się i chuchnął ciepłem na nadwrażliwą skórę, by sekundę później zająć się główką, żołędziem, wędzidełkiem i korzeniem, nie zapominając o dwóch krągłych, porośniętych mięciutkimi włosami woreczkach, jednym słowem wszystkim, czym pan Bóg mężczyznę wyposażył.

Braterskie, pełne zachwytu westchnienie zabrzmiało mu w uszach chórem anielskim, choć prawdę powiedziawszy, miał nadzieję, że Dean jakoś mu się odwdzięczy, bo jego własne podbrzusze z przyległościami pulsowało jak szalone. Na razie jednak zajął się bratem gorliwie, starannie i z przyjemnością. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy Dean nie powstrzymał go przed przekroczeniem granicy, za którą nie byłoby już odwrotu i z leciutkim uśmiechem nie popchnął z powrotem na poduszki, by zająć się dokładnie tym samym, co Sam przed chwilą.

Sam był większy, cięższy, gorętszy. Drażniąc językiem jego męskość i dodając do tego wypracowany, posuwisty ruch ręką, Dean zastanowił się, jakby to było poczuć go w sobie i ta myśl wyrwała mu z ust (bardzo zajętych) pomruk pełen aprobaty. Choć mogło być nieco boleśnie.

Nie przerywając słodkiego torturowania brata, chwycił go za rękę i poprowadził ją niżej, ku własnym, wciąż wilgotnym po prysznicu pośladkom i ciasnemu wejściu. Sam sapnął zaskoczony, ale nie odmówił. Jego palce delikatnie zajrzały w głąb, przeszywając Deana spazmem niepokoju i rozkoszy, tak że niemal wygiął się w łuk. Sam, próbując zapanować nad własnym uniesieniem – a szło mu to z trudem, skupił się na bracie, pieszcząc, rozluźniając i prosząc o pozwolenie na wtargnięcie, choć myśl o tym, że niechcący, acz nieuchronnie sprawi mu ból, była mu nieznośną. Dean prychnął (zdecydowanie słyszał jego myśli) i przekręcił się na bok, pociągając Sama za sobą. Kontakt potrzebował wtyczki.

Tak, pierwszej chwili musiał przygryźć wargi, by nie krzyknąć, ale ręka Sama głaszcząca go po biodrze i sięgająca po jego męskość, by pobudzić ją kilkoma mocniejszymi pociągnięciami, rozproszyła ból. Tym bardziej, że brat robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by zmienić kąt i odnaleźć punkt, w którego pchnięcia rozpalały spazmy rozkoszy. Jego dłoń także nie próżnowała, prowadząc Deana na skraj skrajów.

Świat młodszego Winchestera skurczył się do pchnięć i wycofań, słodkiego, zniewalającego rytmu przypływów i odpływów (chociaż, jako żywo, nie będąc kobietą, nie poddawał się wpływowi Księżyca), spirali przyjemności ciasno zwijającej się w jego wnętrzu – i jak czuł, we wnętrzu Deana, tylko po to, by rozwinąć się nagle, z hukiem, przytupem i gejzerem. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał krzyknąć, zadowalając się jedynie gardłowym westchnieniem, podczas gdy Dean pozwolił sobie na znacznie więcej – sąsiedzi zza cienkiej ściany motelowego pokoju z pewnością go usłyszeli, prężąc mu się w dłoni i plamiąc ją nasieniem.

\- Ja pierdolę – wyrwało się Deanowi od serca, kiedy już uspokoił oddech. – Duży jesteś, braciszku.

\- Nie chciałem zrobić ci… - zaczął bezradnie Sam, ale Dean nie dał mu dokończyć, wyswobadzając się z jego objęć, aby przetoczyć się na drugi bok i spojrzeć bratu prosto w oczy. Wielobarwne, chwilowo brązowe z zielonymi i żółtymi plamkami w głębi. Mocno zaniepokojone.

\- Krzywdy? – spytał z krzywym uśmiechem i czule odgarnął Samowi spocone włosy z policzka. - Głupiś. Było bardzo, bardzo dobrze. A nawet jeszcze lepiej. Ha, nie, będzie jeszcze jeszcze lepiej, kiedy zamienimy się rolami.

\- Mówisz? – uśmiechnął się Sam przekornie, czując jak serce łomocze mu w piersi – wymęczone igraszkami miłosnymi i z góry cieszące się na następne. – A kto powiedział, że ci na to pozwolę?

\- A kto powiedział, że poproszę cię o zgodę?

W tym momencie Dean wyobraził sobie, jak usiłuje przymusić brata do czegokolwiek (zapasy o pilota do telewizora się nie liczyły) i parsknął śmiechem w poduszkę.

\- Nie pozwolisz starszemu bratu na odrobinę dominacji? – zapytał niskim, seksownym głosem, trzepocząc rzęsami. – Zasługuję na wszystko, co najlepsze.

\- A kto przed chwilą powiedział, że w tej konfiguracji było mu bardzo dobrze, a nawet jeszcze lepiej? – zaśmiał się Sam, coraz bardziej odprężony i uspokojony, że mimo wszystko - mimo ich grzechu, zatracenia i  skosztowania wincestu, świat się nie zawalił. – Owszem, zasługujesz. Życzysz sobie?

\- Uhm – zamruczał leniwie Dean, pieszczotliwie przeciągając dłonią po umięśnionym, wręcz żylastym ramieniu brata. – Ale za cholerę nie teraz. Będziesz musiał trochę poczekać, skarbie. Nie jestem już taki młody.

\- Dean – westchnął Sam. – Nie pierdol.

\- No właśnie mówię, że chwilowo nie dam rady – zaśmiał się Dean, swobodniej wyciągając na łóżku i ziewając rozdzierająco. – Całkiem mnie wykończyłeś. Zgaś światło i idziemy spać.

Sam rozejrzał się po pokoju motelowym zastawionym mnóstwem zapalonych świec i przewrócił oczyma, pozostawiając los w rękach Chucka i ewentualnego zagrożenia pożarowego. Było mu zbyt błogo, by ruszyć się z miejsca.

\- Nie żałujesz? – spytał ostrożnie, naciągając na nich obu pasiastą kapę i także wygodniej moszcząc się na łóżku. Nie, nie przytulił się do Deana na łyżeczkę. Bez przesady. Nie stali się znienacka braćmi syjamskimi.

\- Żałuję, że nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej – mruknął Dean, zakopując się w poduszkach jak lis w norze i przybierając pozę, która u postronnego widza wywołałaby wrażenie, że rano wstanie połamany i niezdolny do choćby jednego zbornego ruchu. – Kocham cię, łośku.

\- Ja cię też, wiewiórze – prychnął Sam i z westchnieniem pełnym zadowolenia pozwolił sobie na całkowite rozluźnienie i opuszczenie gardy. Krótki sen im nie zaszkodzi. O Boże, jaki był niewyspany…

*

Gdyby któryś z braci Winchesterów zajrzał pod własne łóżko w Bunkrze, znalazłby (lub nie) pod materacem malutki woreczek uroku. Miłosnego, nie złego. Bowiem Maggie była wiccanką, broń Panie - złą czarownicą. Przynajmniej za taką się uważała. Niełatwo było przeżyć w świecie po Apokalipsie, więc białomagiczne umiejętności przydały jej się nie raz i nie dwa. Trochę ziół i zaklęć do bogini Księżyca, garść kamyków, skrawki pergaminów z zaklęciami, zasuszone płatki słodko pachnących kwiatów jaśminu i róż. Dzięki nim Maggie zawsze znalazła kogoś, kto się nią zaopiekował i nie pozwolił zginąć w złym świecie. Odwdzięczała się, jak potrafiła najlepiej. Zaklęcia miłosne pozostawały jej najmocniejszą stroną, choć nie działały, jeśli nie padły na podatny grunt.

W przypadku braci Winchesterów nie trzeba było zbyt wiele. Kochali się od dawna, tylko nie potrafili tego wyrazić. Nie w ten sposób, cielesny – najmilszy w oczach Potrójnej Bogini i Rogatego Pana. Lecz wystarczył maleńki impuls. Popchnięcie we właściwym kierunku. Zamknięte w maleńkim, tycim tycim woreczku kropla krwi, strzęp ubrania, pęczek ususzonych ziół (zwykłego rozmarynu, bazylii, lubczyku, mięty i płatków róż), popiół ze skrawka papieru z urokiem, spalonego nad białą świecą, czerwona wstążeczka.

A tyle miłości…


End file.
